Il avait eu mal
by yuurii-chan
Summary: Ichigo souffre. Il se sent coupable d'avoir causé la mort de cette personne. Car oui, il l'aime. Mais celui-ci est-il vraiment mort ? PWP


Bonjour ! Ce OS est pour ma très chère Taniia ! Donc voici mon premier yaoï ! Et mon tout premier lemon aussi. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Surtout toi Taniia-chan étant donné que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait ma cocotte ;D  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir lorsqu'il repense au passé. Cela faisait quelques mois que la guerre était fini et il avait gardé ses pouvoirs. Ses amis shinigami lui rendait souvent visite et il en était heureux même s'il ne le montrait pas. Cependant, il avait mal. Pas mal physiquement. Les hollows, il les battait facilement et sans égratignures. Non, il sentait un pincement au cœur qui ne voulait partir même au fil du temps. Au début, il pensait que ça se passerais mais cela augmenta au fur et à mesure. Et à chaque fois qu'il repensait au passé, plus précisément à un moment de la guerre, une plaie se formait. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à _lui_, du sang coulait. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait cette scène, la blessure s'élargissait. Il avait mal …

Il en faisait des cauchemars. Pleurait silencieusement. Ça lui faisait mal … mais personne ne le savait. Il ne fallait que personne le sache. Il se souvenait de ce moment ... comme de la mort de sa mère. Il était persuadé qu'_il_ était mort ... comme sa mère. Il savait que c'était de sa faute ... comme pour sa mère. Même si pour les deux, se n'était pas vraiment lui qui les avait tué, ... mais c'était quand même de sa faute. Il se sentait coupable et la plaie ne se refermait pas. Il avait tellement mal ...

Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Heureusement que sa famille était là pour lui. Ils le réconfortaient même inconsciemment. Mais c'était l'essentielle. Ses proches étaient là pour lui. Et il les remerciait silencieusement en étant là pour eux aussi, en les protégeant. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras bien que la guerre soit fini, tout le monde comptait encore sur lui. Même si tout ça commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules, il avait des responsabilités et il devait les respecter.

Il soupira encore une fois. Un léger frisson parcouru son corps. Oui, il avait oublier de fermer sa fenêtre avant de se coucher et la morsure du froid se faisait ressentir. Il se retourna alors, prêt à se lever pour la refermé quand il se figea en apercevant ce qu'il se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux écarquillé regardait la forme humaine qui se tenait assis sur sa fenêtre dont les iris bleu ciel était tourné vers lui. Il était là, la personne qu'il attendait depuis tellement de temps. Il était là, affichant un large sourire, cacher par son masque de hollow, décorant ce visage si beau. Ses cheveux bleues ébouriffés brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Sa veste blanche laissant son torse musclé à l'air libre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir son trou de hollow. Cette homme était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait un aspect félin qui lui allait tellement bien. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage.

« -Grimmjow … murmura ichigo.

-bah alors Ichigo, t'as pas l'air en forme. Dit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

Le roux n'en revenait pas. Il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Il le croyait mort, par sa faute. Il était pourtant bien là, sous ses yeux. Peut-être rêvait t-il ? C'était sûrement ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrais. C'était impossible. Il se pinça alors.

-Aïe ! Gémit-il.

-Tu t'adonnes à des tendances SM maintenant ? Fit grimmjow amusé.

Ichigo ne releva pas. L'arrancar était bien là, c'était lui.

-Pourquoi, tu …

-Pourquoi je suis vivant ? Demanda l'homme qui venait de se relever. Ichigo acquiesça.  
>Ça n'a aucune importance.<p>

-Mais … »

Grimmjow c'était approché de lui d'un pas félin en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvre. Il affichait un sourire … pervers ?

Son doigt était doux. L'arrancar commença à caresser les lèvres d'Ichigo, puis remontant à la tempe en passant pas sa joue pour redescendre vers son cou, envoyant des décharges électriques. Ichigo frissonnait sous le touché de cette personne qui était censé être son ennemie. Grimmjow se déplaça pour être au dessus du rouquin qui le laissa faire sans bronché. Il était toujours surpris que la personne qu'il chérissait soit au dessus de lui. Car oui, il l'aimait. Il sentait le sang arrêter de couler de sa plaie.  
>Grimmjow passait ses mains sous le t-shirt du roux en effleurant sa peau tandis qu'il se baissait vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieur d'ichigo puis la lécha. Ses caresses se faisaient plus précise. Ses doigts passaient sur le torse du shinigami tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser laissant sa langue passer dans la bouche d'ichigo demandant l'accès. Celui-ci qui frissonnait toujours des caresses de l'arrancar laissa passer un gémissement quand il sentit grimmjow lui pincé un téton. Il en profita pour venir caresser la langue du rouquin qui mit ses mains dans les cheveux du hollow. Ils étaient doux, comme il le pensait. Il échangèrent alors un baiser tendre et passionné cherchant à prendre le dessus l'un de l'autre. Le désir se lisait dans leurs yeux mais aussi dans une certaine partie de leur anatomie. Grimmjow prit les directives et ses lèvres glissèrent tendrement le long de la jugulaire d'Ichigo. Il lui fit des suçons, laissant ses lèvres trainé sur ce morceau de chair offert. Il commença à mordiller sa peau laissant Ichigo haletant. Il retira alors le t-shirt de la personne qui se trouvait sous lui et repartit en chasse du roux, léchant sa clavicule.<p>

« -Grimmjow … »

Celui-ci souriait en entendant le roux soupiré son prénom. Il descendit alors sur son torse faisant quelques baisers au passage avant de s'arrêter à un téton. Il le mordilla, le lécha consciencieusement tandis que son autre mains s'occupait de l'autre. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre. Ichigo gémissait sous la douce torture que lui prodiguait l'arrancar. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir. Il écarquilla les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour mieux ressentir le plaisir, et regarda son tortionnaire qui avait passer sa langue dans son nombril pour ensuite lécher son ventre de haut en bas pour redescendre bien plus bat.

Ichigo l'arrêta et se rassit faisant face à Grimmjow dont une légère incompréhension se lisait dans ces yeux. Il retira la veste de l'arrancar et essayer de prodiguer les même caresse qu'il avait ressenti mais Grimmjow le replaça sur le lit, revenant où il en était. Il prit alors le short du roux qu'il fit descendre tout en effleurant ses jambes le faisant frissonner. Il lança le vêtement dans un coin de la pièce et se concentra sur son futur amant. Il repartit vers le visage du roux et l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il prit en main la verge d'ichigo. Celui écarquilla les yeux et gémit dans leur baiser.

Grimmjow fit un large sourire et commença à faire de lent va et vient en descendant dans le cou du roux pour y laisser d'autres baisers. Ichigo tentait de contenir ses gémissement en mettant un main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre était crispé sur les draps. Ses yeux c'étaient fermés. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir. Grimmjow releva sa tête et retira la mains du roux qui emprisonnait sa bouche. Il voulait entendre le shinigami gémir. La vision qu'il vit appelait à la luxure.

Ichigo était juste magnifique. Le désir et le plaisir mêlé dans ses yeux, ainsi que les rougeurs qui apparaissait ses joues le rendait irrésistible. Il accentua ses vas et viens sur le sexe gorgé de désir de son compagnons et repartit vers le bas. Le lécha l'intérieur des cuisses d'ichigo qui gémissait toujours et diminuait la fréquence. Ichigo grogna, voulant plus de plaisir quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser son gland. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarder grimmjow qui le fixait tout sourire tandis qu'il redonna un coup de langue sur le bout du sexe d'Ichigo, récupérant le peu de semence du roux qui poussa un autre gémissement. Sa langue passa le long de la verge lentement puis il la prit en bouche et continua des vas et viens. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière. Cette sensation était tellement belle, il en voyait des étoiles. Il commença à tremblé, ressentant un plaisir beaucoup fort avant d'éclater.

Grimmjow léchait le reste de semences qui se trouvait sur le sexe d'Ichigo, le faisant frissonner. Il profita du moment où celui-ci était ailleurs pour se lécher trois doigts et en rentré un dans l'anneau de chaire du roux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils trouvant cette sensation très désagréable. L'arancar fit bouger son doigt, puis en rajouta un autre faisant grimacé le shinigami. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter l'intérieur puis chercha un point qui ferra crier Ichigo. Il faisait des vas et viens avec ses doigts quand il entendit un cri de plaisir.

« -Trouvé. » Fit Grimmjow d'une voie mielleuse.

Le corps du rouquin s'était cambré sous la vague de plaisir qui l'avait atteint. Il remua alors les hanche voulant ressentir encore une fois cette sensation quand les doigts de Grimmjow, qui étaient trois à présent, retouchèrent sa prostate. Un autre cris lui échappa. Il en voulait plus mais ne savait pas comment. Mais l'arancar, lui, le savait. Il retira ses doigts faisant grogner le roux de frustration et retira son hakama qu'il balança à côté du short et revins vers Ichigo.

Le roux le regardait avec une légère lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Grimmjow lui caressa la joue en lui donnant un chaste baiser.

« -Je peux y aller ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Le shinigami acquiesça. Grimmjow dirigea sa verge vers l'entrée d'Ichigo et le pénétra lentement jusqu'à la garde. Le rouquin eu un cris de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues. Ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal, il voulait qu'il arrête. Il commença à paniquer.

« -Chut … Ichigo … ça va aller. » Le rassura l'arrancar. Il lui dit des mots doux tout en l'embrassant.

Il avait du mal à se retenir de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il attendit alors, le temps qu'Ichigo se soit habitué à sa présence. Celui se releva un peu et passa ses bras autour du coup de Grimmjow et posa sa tête sur son épaule lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer.

Il commença alors à faire de lent vas et viens à l'intérieur du roux qui grimaçait sentant encore la douleur. Grimmjow ne pouvant plus se retenir alla de plus en plus vite cherchant la prostate d'Ichigo qui quelques secondes après poussa un cri.

« - Ah ! Grimm ! Pl... plus … vite ! » supplia le roux.

L'arrancar suivit son ordre le pilonnant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Qu'il était beau son rouquin à cette instant, rougis de plaisir et criant son nom. Le shinigami criait son plaisir. Grimmjow se retira du rouquin et le retourna sur le ventre. Il souleva ses fesses et rentra brutalement en touchant directement la prostate d'ichigo.

« -Aaaaaaah ! Grimm ! continue ! » cria le shinigami en rejetant la tête en arrière.

La vague de plaisir augmentait. L'arrancar rentrait et sortait brutalement du roux qui à chaque coup de rein de son partenaire poussait un cri. Ils se sentaient venir, Grimmjow prit alors le sexe d'Ichigo et fit de rapide va et viens qui fit jouir le roux dans un grand cris. L'arrancar donna encore quelque coup de butoir et vint lui aussi dans Ichigo, le remplissant de sa semence.

Ichigo s'écroula sur son lit suivi de Grimmjow. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que le plaisir de leur orgasme disparaisse. Ichigo se réinstalla dans ces draps, fatigué par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. L'arrancar le rejoint en le prenant dans ses bras. Le roux s'endormit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne sentit pas le baiser qu'il lui donna. Il n'entendit pas non plus les mots d'amour qui furent prononcer par son ennemie de toujours.

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il se trouvait seul. Il crût d'abord à un rêve mais lorsque qu'il baissa ses yeux, il vit la veste de l'arrancar. Il la prit dans ses bras comme ci c'était le plus beau trésor qu'il aurait put lui offrir. Il respira l'odeur du vêtement. Le roux se sentait soulagé. Grimmjow lui avait laisser sa veste sur lui lorsqu'il dormait, preuve qu'il tenait à lui. Sinon il serait partis comme un voleur. Sa plaie au cœur ne lui faisait plus mal. Il se sentait apaiser. Au moins, l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas mort par sa faute. Et même s'il serait pas avec lui, il pourrait toujours le revoir. Un jour peut-être.

Il se rassit sur son lit. Une douleur le prit dans les reins preuve qu'ils avaient bien fait l'amour. Ichigo sourit. Il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie à gémir avec Grimmjow.  
>Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Il espérait que sa famille n'est rien entendus.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! nésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la pauvre petite auteur que je suis.  
>A bientôt !<p> 


End file.
